Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor
by The Meg-chan
Summary: When Kuzco is planned to marry Zelma, Yzma's daughter, he changes into a llama to disguise himself and runs away from home and meets Raina, a runaway peasent girl who thinks he's just a llama! What will happen when she finds out the truth?
1.

The Emperor's New Groove:   
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 1: Zelma: The Daughter of Yzma  
  
Let me see...how to start this story, how to start this story. Well, ahem. Good evening, or afternoon, or morning, whatever time of the day it is. Anyways, this is a story, about an emperor, who lived long ago in this Incan kingdom. His name was Kuzco, and yes, I am that emperor. Sound familiar, eh? Well, you probably know me as this: *flashes to the little llama* But now I'm this: *Flashes to Kuzco, smiling* Not that: *Llama* This: *Kuzco* Loser: *Llama* Winner: *Kuzco*  
  
Ok, I think you've got the point. So anyway, it was exactly one year after I was turned into a llama, so that meant it was almost my birthday! Yay yay! *cough* Anyway, So, I'm here, just sitting in my thrown room, enjoying a snack of potato chips when a whole bunch of people come through the door! One guy was a little short dude about only three feet in height and standing next to him was a woman with purple hair and a purple dress on. Hmm, I couldn't help thinking to myself that she looked pretty familiar.   
  
The line that the short guy spoke next nearly killed me.  
  
"Your highness!" He said in a high, squeekish voice. "I would like you to meet Zelma! Your brand new bride!"  
  
My mouth gaped open, my eye twitched, and I sat there with my arms hanging out in front of me like a stupid llama or something. I then screamed. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Your highness! The marriage has already been planned! Since you can't choose a bride on your own, it has been decided you'll have this one. Plus, we only have until the end of summer for you to choose a bride so," If there was a step after death, I would have taken it when he said this next line. "You are to marry the advisor's daughter."  
  
Those words stuck into me like a knife. "Her.....daughter? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed. How could something like this possibly happen to me? I've been good pratically all my life, haven't I? If getting turned into a llama wasn't worse enough, now I've got to face having to marry that....that.....that thing!!! Yuck...Like I would ever marry that witch with a b's daughter...bleck! Life just couldn't have got worse for me! Unfortunally, I was wrong...  
  
That night, I had planned to run away from the palace. I was gonna miss that place loads, but it's better than having to marry someone like THAT! I finally realized, before I left, that I needed at disguise. I mean, I can't just go wandering around! I'm the emperor for Christ's sakes! So, I had just the plan....wasn't too bad, but it wasn't the best plan either.  
  
Meanwhile, Yzma, her daughter Zelma, and Kronk were planning my assasanation, yet again, for about the 5,000,000 time. And Kronk was there because he was so stupid, he forgot Yzma ever insulted him. Also, Yzma was still a little cat, which makes things really funny. So, they were deciding that they were gonna poisen me at a banquit or something, while I was sneaking around behind them. I went over to the cabnet where all sorts of potions were. I grabbed the one with a picture of a llama and hurried out.  
  
Now I know what you're thinking. The guy's going and turning himself back into a llama. He must be crazy! Well, what was I gonna do? Change into a rabbit? A turtle? A whale? Nuh-uh! As embarresing as it may be, I am mostly familiar with being a llama, thank you very much.  
  
Now, even though I didn't want to, I sat in my room and was about to drink this potion. I held it up, and drank, and then changed into.......a llama...  
  
I bounded out of the palace. Where was I headed now? I guess I could have taken that long walk to Pancha's, but it was pretty far. Then again, where else did I have to go?   
  
And so, I started out on my long journey to Pacha's. At least, then, that's where I thought I was going. But that's where I was wrong....  
  
PLEASE! R&R!!! I'm gonna have the next chapter up soon! See ya! ^-^ ~~~JessieofTR 


	2. 

Falling In Love Isn't For an Emperor  
  
Chapter 2: Raina the Peasent Girl  
  
"Raina!!! You didn't do your chores yet! Don't tell me you're still sleeping!"  
  
"*sigh* No Aunt Xema, I'm not, I just got up!"  
  
"Well hurry up, you slow child! We have work to do! You need to go feed the llamas!!!"  
  
"Right...." Raina got up out of bed. She was a little peasent girl with long brown hair, about 18 (OOOH! ABOUT MY AGE!) and lived on her Aunt's ranch, forced to take care of llamas all day. Tragic, ne? Anyway, so Raina just got up, and went out to the feild to care for the llamas.  
  
I, on the other hand, was still walking and taking my sweet little time to get to Pacha's. But let's skip me for a moment, shall we?  
  
Now, this peasent girl took care of llamas. I think I said that already. One of her favorite llamas she had named Kuzzy, believe it or not, after me! This girl, for one, had actually thought that the emperor was a kind person and wanted to actually meet him one day. Why she wanted this, I don't know, but all I do know is that she was loyal to the empire, mean Emperor Kuzco or not.  
  
She patted Kuzzy on it's long neck and sighed. She hated life at that ranch. No fun, just all day taking care of nasty, smelly llamas. I would defintly die of boredom if I was this girl, but I'm not, so let's get back to the story.  
  
Her aunt yelled at her to get to washing dishes, and Raina had to do that, then wash cloths, do homework, cut grass, and all sorts of other chores which I would never do!  
  
By night fall, she had had enough. She threw her apron on the ground when she got to her room. "I have had it with this stupid ranch! I'm leaving!!!"  
  
At midnight exactly, she packed up her things in a little sack and snuck out the window. There has got to be more to life then hanging around this stupid ranch and doing chores all day...She thought as she climbed out. She ran accross the feild, but stopped to say goodbye to the llamas. She patted Kuzzy and told him goodbye as she started off....  
  
PLEASE! R&R!!! I'm gonna have the next chapter up soon! See ya! ^-^ ~~~JessieofTR 


	3. Enter The Llama!

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
  
Chapter 3: Enter The Llama!  
  
So, I had been traveling for a very long time. Almost a day, and still I wasn't at Pancha's...Gee, I didn't really think it was that far. Guess I was wrong....  
  
So I had been walking a long time, when finally, I just colapsed, right then and there.  
  
Meanwhile, Raina was walking down the road carrying her belongings in a cloth held onto a stick. Ya know what I mean. "Huh? What's that?" She asked herself, and then recognized it as a llama, and that llama was me. "Oh my gosh! It's a llama! The poor thing!" She ran up to me and checked me. "Wonder what happened to it." She kneeled down and then saw a lake. She scooped up a handful of water and poured it on me.  
  
That water was so cold!!! I jumped up really fast and looked around. I saw Raina, and blinked.  
  
"Hello, who are you? I'm Raina.." She said.  
  
I decided that it was best if I just didn't speak. It might freak her out or something. So I just stood there, pretending to be a llama..  
  
She smiled. She had a pretty smile. She then patted me. "Come on." She said. "You're gonna come with me. I'm running away. Maybe you are too. So, come on." She walked off, and I followed her, feeling like a little homeless puppy.  
  
I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. Maybe she would go somewhere near Pancha's and then I could just go there and leave her. But still, she did proove useful for a peasent girl. She had food! Once in a while we would just sit down and eat. The food she brought wasn't half bad either!  
  
Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention what was going on back at the palace.  
  
"WHAT? RUN AWAY???" Zelma screamed as she was talking to that short messenger dude.  
  
"We fi..fi...figure that, Ms. Zelma, because he is no...no..nowhere to be...f...f....found.."  
  
Zelma looked furious. "Then find him right now! Collect a search party! GO GO GO GO NOW!!!!!" Zelma marched back into Yzma's lair, where the cat was counting her potion bottles.  
  
"Yes dear, what do you want?" She asked while counting.  
  
"Emperor Kuzco has run away..."  
  
"58...59....That's nice....60....6....WHAT?" She turned around.  
  
"I said the Emperor ran away!!!"  
  
Yzma looked furious. "What? But...but....GRR! He must have run off when it was announced that he was getting married...."  
  
"Maybe...." Zelma cringed.  
  
"But where would he go? Everyone knows him! Everyone knows what he looks like..." She turned around and continued counting. "It's not like he's just gonna go and..." She gasped when she came to the llama section. One bottle was missing.   
  
"....turn himself into a llama..." Zelma continued her sentence and smiled evilly.  
  
Ok, enough of the evil jerks. Let's get back to me and Raina, please! Ahem, thank you. So, we were walking a long time, ya know and uh.....well, I wasn't speaking. Cause I was suppose to be a llama, remember!?  
  
Of course you do..  
  
Now, back to the story. We were walking and we suddenly came to a stop. We came to this cliff with a raging river below it.  
  
Raina sighed. "Looks why we have to turn back Little One..." She had nicknamed me Little One. I felt so loved! *cries* She turned around. "Come on, we better..." She stopped and gasped. I turned around to see a whol lot of growling, snarling, furocious jaguars....  
  
Oh no!!! What's gonna happen to Kuzco and Raina!! AHH!!! Stay tuned to the next episode!!! ^-^ ~~~JessieofTR 


	4. The Jungle Chase

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 4: The Jungle Chase  
  
((Sorry it took so long to write this. I was busy! o^-^o))  
  
I shook my head while thinking This cannot be happening....AGAIN! Before I could think anymore though, Raina grabbed the scruff of my neck and started running. She quickly let go when she found that I could run on my own two...uh....four feet. The jaguars gave chase of course, and it ended up almost the same as last time: We came to the edge of a cliff.....  
  
We were cornered and it looked like the end. Until Raina saw a stick, picked it up and tossed it at the jaguars, which, in turn, only made them angrier. "Well, that didn't work..." She said, laughing nervously.   
  
She looked down. There was a raging river below us. She then looked at me and gulped. "Looks like the only way out of this would be to jump..."  
  
If I forgot I was a llama, I would have yelled, "What?! Are you crazy?!!!" But instead, I just shook my head.  
  
"It's either that, or we're jaguar meat, Little One! Now jump!" She took a deep breath and jumped.  
  
I shook my head, groaned, and jumped too.  
  
If she wasn't screaming, she would have heard me screaming. Good thing she didn't though, cause it would be kinda weird to hear a llama screaming. But, anyway, so we landed in the water and I came up to the surface, gasping for air. Unfortunally, Raina was no where to be found. I wanted to call her name, but that would be giving away my identity. I felt so helpless. So I decided to dive in and look around. There was Raina, at the bottom of the river. I tried my hardest to swim down there, but you know, I don't think llamas are very good swimmers. I made it anyway, grabbed Raina with my hands....uh...hooves, and brought her back up to the surface.   
  
I brought her over to the shore and laid her down by a tree. Floating nearby, was some of her things that had drifted out of her little "stick and cloth" suitcase thing. I managed to get a hold of one of those poncho things that Pacha wears and some other clothes. I shivered and looked over at Raina, who was waking up.  
  
She opened her eyes groggily. "Ow...what....happened?" She looked over at me. "Little One...you..saved me didn't you?"  
  
I looked away shyly.   
  
She smiled though, and laughed. "Heh....I never thought I would be saved by a llama..." She laughed again and took one of those poncho things I saved. She covered herself up with it and laid down.  
  
I looked at the sky. It was pretty dark and I was pretty tired. I took a green poncho and covered up and laid down. Before going to sleep, however, I looked over at Raina and smiled. It had been a while since I did something good for somebody else......  
  
((Again, sorry that took so long! And, I only call those things ponchos because that's the only thing I can think of to call it. Also, do you guys like the new name?)) 


	5. Part Of The Truth Comes Out

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 5: Part of the Truth Comes Out  
  
I awoke the next morning to an ear-peircing scream. I almost jumped sky high and looked around. Remembering I was a llama, I chose not to say anything. But when I looked up at Raina's expression, I grew puzzled. She was looking at ME with a very shocked expression. I looked around to see, but I didn't see what was so shocking about me! Unless...  
  
I looked at my hand, and it was now a hand! Not a llama hand, but a human hand! I was human! But...how....the bottle..I just remembered....it had a label on it and it said something....about only working for 24 hours.....it wasn't a full time potion like the last one was. I slapped my forehead. How could I be so stupid to overlook that?  
  
"Um....excuse me..."   
  
I looked up at Raina.  
  
"H..ho...w....wh.........how did you....I mean....who...who..."  
  
"I..can explain..." I said slowly.  
  
Raina looked around frantically. "But...where's.....Little One?"  
  
I opened my mouth. "I...I...was....Little One....but I can explain.." I said quickly, just as she fainted.  
  
I tried to get up, but suddenly realized....eh heh...something wasn't quite right. Well, let me just say this: as a llama, I had no clothes on...so.....you get the point. *nervous laughter*  
  
I reached over and grabbed some shorts I found and put them on, along with the green pancho and walked over to the fainted Raina. I shook her. "Raina....Raina? Are you ok..."  
  
She sat up quicker than I expected her to. "HoW dId..."  
  
"Shh..listen...I was....um..." Now why would I go and say that I turned myself into a llama? I quickly thought up a clever excuse. "...I....was turned into a llama....by..uh......these people....but I didn't know it wear off so fast..."  
  
She breathed in heavely. "Oh....I see.....who...were these people?"  
  
"Oh just two...women with purple hair who are scary beyond all reason...."  
  
She smiled. "Oh...well...I understand now. You were turned into a llama and you just pretended to be one cause you thought it would freak me out."  
  
She left out the part about getting care, guidance, and free food, but I still gave her credit. "Yeah..something like that.."  
  
She stood up. "Well, Little....I mean...uh.....well....what's your name?"  
  
"Ku..." I suddenly realized that I was about to say my real name. I mean, it freaked her out enough that I was a human and not a llama. To say I was the emperor...now that would be too much. And plus...there was all those times when I didn't help the village when it needed help...back when I was that arrogant. Now, I needed a new name and I couldn't think of it! "Kuno....Kuno...yeah...." I cleared my throut. "My name is Kuno." ((Yeah, I know it sounds Ranmaish but, hey, what the heck.))  
  
She smiled. "Well, Kuno, as you probably already know, I'm Raina..." She shook my hand and started gathering up her things. "Well, I have no place to go really...where were you heading? Trying to catch the crooks that did that to you?"  
  
"Yeah...but I was heading towards a friend's house. Do you happen to know a Pacha?" I asked.  
  
"Oh...the village leader. Of course. I visit him sometimes. He's very kind..."  
  
"Tell me about it...." I said under my breath, then cleared my throut. "Um...well, would you mind taking me to him?"  
  
"Not at all..." She smiled, and we started walking. "So, Kuno, where do you live? Anywhere around here?"  
  
"Um, well, I live in the city actually..."  
  
"Oh? Really?" She looked curious. "Have you seen..." She stopped. "...the palace?"  
  
"Uh.....well...I....work...in the palace..." I didn't know what else to say.  
  
Her eyes widened. "YOU DO?" She jumped up and down and then continued walking. "Oh, please, tell me, what's it like?"  
  
"Well....it's very big..and there's lots of servants and gaurds....and it's filled with gold and everything and anything you can imagine. Heh, the emperor even has his own theme song guy..." I chuckled.  
  
Her eyes almost glittered. "Have you...met the emperor?"  
  
"Um...yes....yes I have..."  
  
She smiled and sighed. "I have always dreamed of going to the palace and meeting the emperor himself.....I even have a pet llama named after him...Kuzzy.." She giggled.  
  
My eyes widened. A peasent had named a llama after me? Hmm...I thought, maybe I should have told her that I was Emperor Kuzco. But why spoil the fun now? I wanted to know what else she thought about me. I would tell her eventually.   
  
"So what's he like?" She interupted my thoughts in time for me to catch only part of the sentence.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, plainly showing I wasn't listening.  
  
"I asked, what's he like? What's the emperor like?"  
  
"Oh uh..he's...he's a pretty good guy. He's nice....uh.....good looking.." I grinned.  
  
"He's not...self centered is he?"  
  
That took me by surprise. "Uh..no...why?"  
  
"Well, everyone around my village always says he's self centered and spoiled and arrogant. But I never believed that he was that much of a tyrant. I mean, nobody's that heartless..."  
  
"Uh....yeah..." I laughed nervously. Truth was, as I just figured it out, I was still arrogant and selfish...in a way. I, of course, just didn't want to except it.   
  
Raina smiled. "I'm glad he's not. So..what do you do in the palace? I mean, what's your job?"  
  
"Oh I'm....uh....just a servant..."  
  
She nodded. "Oh...well, if you ever want someone to take your place, or if you get tired of it, I'll do it. I was bored of my life anyway. That's why I ran away. But I would love to see the palace."  
  
"Well, um...once I get things straightened out, maybe I'll take you there and show it to you." Doh, why did I just say that?  
  
"Really? You would!? Oh, I would love it!" She clasped her hands together.  
  
I smiled. I had never seen a peasent act so worked up about going to see the palace. I mean, to me, it wasn't that special or anything. But I guess that to her, it must have been. "Well..." I said, trying to continue the conversation. "....um....so...where are you from? You live in the village right?"  
  
"Yes...with my mean aunt..."  
  
"Your aunt?"  
  
"Yeah. My Aunt Xema. She's so..bossy...oooh! I hate her..."  
  
"Oh....well, where are your parents?"  
  
She shook her head. "I never knew them. They died when I was really little....from pnemonia, or at least that's what Aunt Xema says..."  
  
"Oh....I'm sorry....My parents died too..when I was little."  
  
"So...who do you live with?"  
  
"No one. I live alone." Major lie right there.  
  
"Oh....so you're just like me. Helpless, lost, and has no one..."  
  
"Yeah, guess so.." Another major lie. Well, actually, as I thought about it, it was true. The only friend I ever made in my whole lifetime was Pacha. Everyone else, all my servants, they were just....servants. Probably despised me even now. My parents had died when I was young, so that part was true. I never really knew them, just remembered that they were caring, and spoiled me alot. That's how I came to be so self-centered. But I never blamed them, in fact, I'm not sure I even knew they died when they died.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" My thoughts were again interupted by the brown haired peasent girl.   
  
"Huh? Oh nothing..." I said trying to hide it.  
  
"Nothing eh?" She ran in front of me, making me stopped and put her face close to mine.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing...what were you thinking?"  
  
"I said nothing...ok?"  
  
"Well...ok..." She giggled and started walking again. She was a pretty playful girl, I thought, as I continued walking too. "So....are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah...I am...." Come to think of it, I hadn't eaten in a whole day!  
  
"Alright.." She smiled. "There's a restraunt somewhere near here. You'll like it."  
  
But there was a nagging feeling in my stomach that told me I wouldn't and that told me I've been there before.....  
  
  
  
"Faster you stupid bafoon!!!" Zelma pounded Kronk on the head. Again, he was carrying Yzma, and Zelma this time in that litter thing of Yzma's. Zelma had Yzma lying in her lap and she was petting her. Zelma's eyes glared as Kronk picked up the speed. "He couldn't have gone far..."  
  
Yzma purred and then looked at the ground. "Wait! Stop Kronk!"   
  
Kronk stopped on command. "What is it there Yzma?"  
  
"Look at the ground! Llama footprints!"  
  
"Ha ha!!!" Zelma clapped her hands. "Yay! We found him! We found him! We..." She gasped. "Wait a second...he's not alone! Look!!!!" She pointed to a second trail of footprints.  
  
Yzma snarled. "Well, whoever it is, is helping him escape us. We'll just have to find them both and get rid of them! Ha!" She laughed.  
  
"I also figured out something else, mother....I found this empty vile of your's. It says on there that it only works for 24 hours. Kuzco drank this!"  
  
"So this means....he's not a llama anymore.."  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
She grinned. "Perfect....he must be trying real hard to conceal his identity."  
  
"So...are you planning to blow his cover?"  
  
"Maybe not....maybe so..." She snickered as Kronk picked up the litter and began running off again.  
  
((Chapter six coming very soon! ^-^)) 


	6. Mudka's Meat Hut...AGAIN!

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 6: Mudka's Meat Hut...AGAIN!  
  
Yep, you guess it. The restraunt happened to be Mudka's Meat Hut. The same lady waited on us at our tables, and said the same thing. "Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut, home of Mug of Meat. What'll it be?"  
  
"Hold on a sec, we're still deciding.." I said, and looked up at Raina to see she was looking at the menu with the same disgusted look as I was.  
  
"Just call me when you're ready.." She said walking off.  
  
Raina put down the menu. "Sheesh...last time I was here, they didn't have...."Ants Swimming in Gravy," "Live Roaches Swimming in Gravy," or "Roasted Llama Liver..." She shook her head in disgust. "Wonder what the special is.."  
  
"I don't even wanna think about that...." I said.  
  
The lady came back to our table. "Ok, have you decided yet?"  
  
"Hey, uh....what's in your special?" I asked.  
  
She eyed me and then raised an eyebrow, expression not changing. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Uh...I guess..not...."  
  
Raina had picked up the menu again. "I guess I'll order the...." She cringed. "...cow tenders.."  
  
"Yeah...me too.." I said, not really knowing what else to order.  
  
"Right...." She said, and walked off.  
  
I sighed disgustedly and then got up.   
  
"Um, Kuno, where are you going?"  
  
"Just going off to have a word with the chef." That sounded familiar, cept Raina didn't say "You're gonna get us thrown out." as Pacha did. I walked in the back just as the woman brought the so called "cow tenders" to Raina's table. She sat a plate in front of Raina, and then a plate over on my side.  
  
"Hey, where's your little guy friend?" She asked.  
  
"Oh uh....he just went to the bathroom for a second."  
  
She stood there a moment, sighed and then said, "I pity him."  
  
"Wh...why?" Raina asked.  
  
"Well, for some reason, all my customers that went into the bathroom, never came out the same...." She said walking off.  
  
Raina cringed. "Eesh." She began eating just as three familiar people sat in the table behind them.  
  
Zelma fought to keep Yzma's head below the table."What are you doing?" Yzma asked.  
  
"Mother, there's no pets aloud in here! So we have to hide..."  
  
"Welcome to Mudka's meat hut, home of the mug of meat, how may I take your order?" That woman came up to their table.  
  
"Oh uh....hold on a second, still deciding...heh heh.." Zelma laughed, and picked up the menu, pretending like she was reading.  
  
"Right..." Said the woman, walking off.  
  
I wonder if Kuno's ok....Raina thought, trying to ignore the people behind her. She got up and went to find me.   
  
"Fine!" I shouted at the chef while walking out. "If he has some bossy attitude with the emperor...then I just won't talk to him anymore. When I get back, I'll make sure he's fired..." I said to myself and sat back down at the table, seeing Raina had gone off. Then I noticed the people in the table behind us, or in front of me, however way you look at it. That was...ZELMA! "Oh shoot.." I quickly picked up the menu, to hide my face.  
  
Yzma stuck her head above the table.  
  
"What is it now, mother?" Zelma asked, feeling annoyed.  
  
Yzma scowled. "I thought I saw him...someone who looked exactly like Kuzc..."  
  
"Oh there you are.." They all looked on as Raina came back to the table. "I was looking for you, Kuno..." She said as she sat down. She didn't see that Zelma and Yzma were watching suspiciously. "I thought you had went to the kitchen to talk to the chef, so I went looking for you and...hey, why are you holding that menu over your face? Are you ordering again?"  
  
"Um...uh...you know, Raina, I'm not that hungry anymore.." I quickly put down the menu and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go.."  
  
"But...we haven't finished our meal yet...." She said, as I drug her out.  
  
Yzma's eyes widened. "THAT'S HIM! I'm sure of it! That was Kuzco!!!" She said, as she watched us leave the place.  
  
Zelma, however looked very angry. "Who's that that he's with?"  
  
"That girl? I don't know. Some peasent."  
  
"Oh I know her.." Kronk said. "She's one of the villagers. Name's Raina. Very nice girl...very nice.."  
  
"Why's he with her?" Zelma growled, and bended her fork.  
  
"Now now, dear. She must be assisting..."  
  
"NO ONE TAKES KUZCO AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" She yelled, with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know dear...but...." Yzma's eyes widened. "You mean....you.....like him?"  
  
"Like him? Ha! You think I'm jealous don't you?"  
  
"No dear...I don't think you're jealous what so ever..now come on, they're getting away!" Zelma picked up Yzma and ran out, Kronk following. 


	7. One Day, She'll Love Me

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 7: One Day, She'll Love Me  
  
((Thought I'd go ahead and put alittle disclaimer on this one. Ok, I don't own the song, "One Day, She'll Love Me" or Sting, nor Shawn Colvin. I do own Raina, Zelma, and Xema though. ^-^ And also, it is a bit of a coincidence that One Day She'll Love Me is the seventh chapter, as it is the seventh song on the soundtrack. ^-^ I also do understand that this song was originally made before The Emperor's New Groove was finished, and not used in the final film. If you wanna know more, I'm sure you'll find something out at http://www.upcomingmovies.com For now, I'm using this song for Raina and Kuzco. Thank you. Ok, now enjoy! ~ ~))  
  
"Kuno! Why are we running so fast?" Raina asked as we got back into the jungle.  
  
"No time to explain now!" I shouted, and then finally stopped, catching my breath.  
  
Raina ran up to me, breathing heavily too. "Kuno....why did we leave that place so suddenly?"  
  
"I uh....spotted the people who turned me into a llama..."  
  
"What? Well, why didn't you point them out? Bash them for what they did? Beat them up?"  
  
"Because....I'll turn them in later...to the proper authorities.."  
  
"I think you should take them to the emperor and have him decide what to do with them! He'd take care of them in an instant!!"  
  
"Yeah.." I sighed. "I bet he would..." I then sat down on a rock. "So....how much further to Pacha's?" I said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Not much farther, but if we continue on now we may run into trouble again, like last night."  
  
"Oh yeah...you don't have to remind me..." I smiled.  
  
She smiled back. "Well, anyway, it's pretty late. I guess we should go to bed. But first, I'm kinda thirsty, so I'm gonna go find some water from the lake. Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no thanks...you go ahead..." I said, in the middle of a thought.  
  
"Alright Kuno..." She smiled, and picked up a bucket. "Oh, and Kuno. You do promise to take me to the palace after we see Pacha?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh..yeah...I...promise..." Why did she keep having to make me feel guilty?  
  
She nodded, and walked off.  
  
I sighed and looked up at the sky, which was now lighted by a bunch of twinkling fireflies. I had never felt so guilty in my entire life. I could never take her to the palace. And if she found out I was keeping this secret from her, that I was the emperor, she may turn out to hate me....I didn't know why she would, I mean, she seemed to take the fact that I was a llama pretty well. But perhaps being the emperor would be too much...  
  
  
  
Kuzco: I never imagined before that the world could be turned on it's head,  
I never have thought to be here in this place,  
I never have dreamt that in love I'd be lost and so easily led,  
I guess I was caught by that hint of a smile on her face.  
  
I thought I was happy before when my life was as easy as pie,  
But that was the past of an igronant youth,  
I'm falling in love with a girl but I'm forced to be living a lie,  
And she'd never love me if she knew the truth.  
  
Is it asking too much if I pray for a miricle, miricle,  
That one day, she'll love me,  
One day, she'll say I care.  
  
Raina: Although he's changing day by day,  
He finds these tender words of love,  
Impossible to say,  
  
He walks in the room and I'm never quite sure if he's trying to be somebody else,  
I'm liking him better that he's not his arrogant self,  
Perhaps I'm expecting too much of a miricle, miricle,  
One day, he'll love me,  
One day, he'll say I love you,  
And I will love him until I die...  
  
Kuzco: Distant Star,  
Cast your light on my life.  
  
Kuzco: And one by one  
Raina: I didn't antecipate the feeling of the power of love in this way,  
  
Kuzco: And day by day  
Raina: We've never been closer than this and I find myself daring to pray.  
  
Both: We'll find these tender ways of love,   
Impossible to disobey..  
  
Kuzco: One day, she'll love me,   
  
Raina: One day, he'll say I love you,   
  
Kuzco: And I will love her,  
  
Both: Until the moment,  
Our hearts stop beating,  
And we are light........  
  
  
  
I sighed and sat down and lowered my head. Then raised it up quickly. What was I talking about? Me in love? Was that it? Was that true? I had never been in love before...and...now...it all came so quickly, I didn't know what was happening anymore.  
  
Raina picked up her bucket of water and started back. Am I really in love with him? She thought. I only met him a few days ago. But he is nice....and he knows the emperor, so he can't be that bad...  
  
Raina finally got back to where I was sitting and sat down the bucket. "I'm...back.." She almost choked.  
  
I sighed. "Hey...."  
  
"Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked me.  
  
"No..not really..."  
  
She looked up at the sky. "The fireflies must be restless tonight.." She said.  
  
"Yeah..." I chose not to look up. I was having too many mixed emotions. For one, I was confused about Raina, and this whole love thing. Plus, I was homesick, still hungry, guilty, tired, and baffled.   
  
"I brought back some water.." She said, looking at me. "Would you like some?"  
  
"No thanks..." I said, continuing to stare at the ground.  
  
"Kuno...what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know!" I snapped at her, got up and walked away.  
  
Raina followed me. "Kuno! What is wrong with you? You've acted suspicious this whole evening! Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I said I don't know, ok?!" I snapped again, not turning around. To tell you the whole truth, I had tears in my eyes, on the edge of crying.  
  
Her face grew angry. "Fine! Just act that way! Maybe I won't take you to Pacha.." There was anger in her voice too.  
  
"Fine!" I shouted. "I don't need you to take me to Pacha's! I can find it myself." I said, sitting on the ground as I heard her growl and walk off.  
  
She sat far away from me, and later on in the night, when we were suppose to both be asleep, I heard her crying.... 


	8. Journey To Pacha's; Enter Bucky!

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 8: Journey To Pacha's; Enter Bucky!  
  
I had never felt guiltier in my entire life. There I went again, acting all arrogant and only thinking of myself. Raina was right: The emperor was selfish and self-centered...I hadn't changed since I met Pacha...I was still arrogant...only at least I had feelings this time. And those feelings were starting to kick in when I made Raina cry.  
  
I pretended to just be asleep, and I listened to her crying, feeling shameful, guilty, and a bunch of other things, until I heard her start to talking to herself.....  
  
"Why did I even think I had feelings for him?" She whispered to herself. ""One day, he'll love me..." Tech....yeah right..." I heard her sniff. She sighed.  
  
I got up and walked over to her, pretending I just woke up. "Um Raina?"  
  
She almost jumped six feet into the air. "Ahh! Oh..Kuno...you startled me....I didn't know you were awake...."  
  
"And I didn't know you were awake....." I said, and sat next to her.   
  
We sat silent for a long time. Then Raina spoke.  
  
"So...so I was thinking that...maybe....if you still wanna see Pacha.....I could take you to him."  
  
I looked up, kinda shocked. "You mean....you'll take me to him? Even after I...got mad at you?"  
  
"Well, yes...friends are suppose to forgive and forget, right?" She smiled at me, sympethetically.  
  
I smiled back. "Yeah....heh, I guess so..."  
  
"Great....maybe we should go ahead and go now...I think the sun's rising now. Oh, and when all those people told me about the emperor being all self centered, not to be rude or anything, but I would think they were talking about you..." She laughed.  
  
I laughed, but in a nervous way. "Heh heh...hey...." I pushed her playfully and she giggled.  
  
"I was just kidding, Kuno....don't worry..." She laughed.  
  
"Hey, Raina...you weren't up all night were you?"  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"Oh uh...just wondering..." We both continued to walk for a while, not speaking to each other. I then broke the silence and asked, "Um...I'm sorry......for what I did...."  
  
"Hmm?" I must have interupted her thoughts or something, like she had always did me.  
  
"I said I'm sorry....that I.....made you cry...."  
  
She looked surprised. "You heard me, huh...."  
  
"Yeah....and I'm sorry..."  
  
She smiled, and then did something out of the ordinary. She stopped, and reached up, kissing me on my cheek. I stood there for a while, sorta shocked, and she said, "Thank you...." And continued walking. While I, put my hand to my cheek and grinned. "Kuno? Are you coming?"  
  
The sun had finally risen. I nodded and put my hand down. "Yeah...I am..." And then, we started on the way to Pacha's.  
  
  
  
"FOLLOW THOSE FOOTPRINTS! THEY COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR!!!!" Zelma screamed as Kronk picked up the speed a bit.  
  
"I can't believe we just let him get away!!!!!" Yzma hissed. "But somebody's bound to recognize him sooner or later...like that...Paca character..."  
  
"Yzma....I think it's Pacha..."  
  
"Right right...whatever....but...if my cat sences are correct, he would be heading towards Pa-CHA'S..." She said the "Cha's" with alittle sarcassm. "But just where is Paca's --"  
  
"Pacha..." Zelma and Kronk said in unison.   
  
"Right...RIGHT!!! I KNOW NOW! PACHA!!! OK? Now, just WHERE IIIIIS PACHAAAAAAAA'S???" She hissed loudly.  
  
"Dunno...but I'm sure I could find out..." Kronk stopped. He took out a whistle a blew. Leaping out of the trees, there was Bucky, the squirell, who landed right on to Kronk's shoulder. "Hey little buddy..."  
  
Yzma slapped her paw on her forehead while the squirell chattered. "Now, ask him where Paca...."  
  
"Pacha.." They both said again.  
  
"OOOH! Pacha...." She said trying to control her temper. "Grr..askhimwherePacha'shouseis!! (Ask him where Pacha's house is!!)" She said quickly.  
  
"Um...er...squeatity squeak...um...squeakum...squeaker...squeak squeakum...squeakum.." Kronk said in squirrell language.  
  
Zelma's mouth dropped open. "He's dumb...AND he talks to squirells???!!"  
  
"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet..." Yzma rolled her eyes and watched as Bucky chattered back to Kronk.  
  
"Alright. OK! Thanks loads Bucky!" He said to the squirrell as it bounded off.  
  
"So?" Yzma asked. "Where is Pa....Pa....Pa...."  
  
"Pacha.."  
  
"Right.......Pacha's house?"  
  
"Well, lessee..." Kronk said. "He said we go up that hill there, and then we take a left past an old corner store..and then we go right, and we come to a village on a huge hill top. Pacha's house is at the very top!"   
  
"Great, Kronk!! Now let's go!!!" She said, as Kronk lifted up the litter and began running off again. 


	9. Pachaless

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 9: Pachaless  
  
I yawned. It had been a very long time since I didn't get a good night's rest. In fact, when I was at the palace, everyone made sure I was in bed by 8:00 PM sharp! Sheesh, they thought I was some sorta baby or something...but besides that, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, due to the fact that where I was sleeping was uncomfortable, and I had that fight with Raina, which made my stupid concious kick in along with my feelings. Darn Pacha for bringing out that side of me!!! But, I guess I had to try to think better of Pacha than that. After all, I was visiting him.   
  
Uh oh....I just thought of something.  
  
What if, I thought, when I go to Pacha's, he sees me, and yells out my name? He would give my true identity away to Raina!!!! There had to be some way to...  
  
"Kuno? What are you thinking about this time?" She interupted me AGAIN!  
  
"Oh...just thinking....I mean...it's been a long time since I've visited Pacha...." Not really. But it had only really been a month since I've seen him last. Now, before she interupted my thoughts, I needed a plan to get ahead of her and go tell Pacha and the others to call me by Kuno and not Kuzco!  
  
"Hey, uh....I'm thirsty....I'm gonna go get a drink over at the water fountain real quick ok? You just go ahead to Pacha's and...I'll catch up...ok?"   
  
But that didn't seem to work.  
  
"Oh, well I'm thirsty too. I'll come with you, that way..."  
  
"No! I mean...uh....well...if you want to you can..but I was gonna also head to the bathroom...."  
  
"Oh...ok....be quick though.." She said.  
  
"Right.." I said, running off. I didn't notice the suspicious look she had on her face.  
  
Soon, as I was running up the village, people started saying hello to me, but not in the way I wanted them too. "Hey, Emperor Kuzco!! You came back to the village! Been a while..."  
  
I stopped in front of the man. "Yeah...sure...Listen I gotta.." I tried to walk off, but the man grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Listen here, youngster. I heard your nineteenth birthday is coming up soon! Why, I remember my nineteenth birthday like it was yesterday...of couse, it wasn't yesterday, it was eighty years ago..." He chuckled as I blew at my bangs and rolled my eyes where he couldn't see. "..aww..my parents and friends threw me a surprise party! It was fun!!!! I got a toy llama which I still have today! See?" He showed me a toy llama doll which had the stuffings coming out of it, an eye missing, and an ear cut off.   
  
"Well, uh....nice to know it's withstood the vageries of time.." I winked. "Well, now I better be off! Ciao!"   
  
"Come back soon Kuzco! Aww...cute kid...must be visiting Pacha...oh wait....but Pacha's not even home..."  
  
I managed to catch the last few words the old guy said. "Wait!" I ran back. "What do you mean, Pacha's not even home?"  
  
"Well, he told me he was gonna visit you.." He said, setting down the llama doll and sitting in a rocking chair. "But...funny coincedence, you're visiting him.."  
  
"Visiting me? At my palace? Oh..no....well, wait...what am I worried about then...oh yeah...Chicha knows me!!" I said, and started to run off.  
  
The old guy called after me. "Well of course Chicha knows ya! You haven't been away from here THAT long, have ya?"  
  
"Oh.." I said, coming back real quick. "..and if anyone comes looking for me, my name is Kuno...NOT Kuzco...got it?"  
  
"Uh...oh....must be playing one of them name games.....alright then, Kuno, I'll make sure if someone comes looking for Kuno, I'll tell them you're Kuno, and that Kuno..."  
  
"I get the point..." I said, rushing off to Pacha's house, now Pachaless. I knocked on the door, and waited anxiously for someone to answer.  
  
A little boy answered the door, barely able to stand up. I shook my head. "Well, so Miko's answering doors now....eh?"  
  
"Kuzco...." Chicha came to the door and gave me a warm smile. "It's great to have you..."  
  
But I interupted her this time. "Shh...listen...As long as I'm here, you're to call me Kuno, ok?"  
  
"Uh...Why?"  
  
"Because....I'll explain..."  
  
"Kuno?" There was a voice behind us. I turned around to see Raina. "Kuno...I thought you were going to the bathroom..."  
  
"I..I...I did...I just thought you had already gotten here so I came before you did..."  
  
I saw the smirk on Chicha's face and almost instantly knew what she was thinking. I opened my mouth to say something, but Chicha spoke. "So...Kuno...who's your friend?" She asked.  
  
"Well uh...Chicha....this is Raina...she's just my new friend..."  
  
"Just?" She said, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah yeah, just...now, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure..." She said, picking up Miko. "Raina...it's really nice to meet you.."  
  
Raina nodded to Chicha. "Likewise, Mrs. Chicha." She said, walking in the door. I followed her in and looked around. "So...Pacha isn't home yet?"  
  
"No....he was going to see...the emperor..." She said, eyeing me.  
  
Raina turned around. "Mr. Pacha knows the emperor?"  
  
"Well, yes. Actually, they're close friends...." Chicha said.  
  
Raina's eyes lit up. She then turned to me. "Kuno knows the emperor! He said that he works for him, even.." She smiled at me.  
  
"Oh really? Is that what he said..." Chicha looked like she was gonna burst out laughing as she looked at me. I just glared at her, as if to say, "Don't push it.."  
  
Tipo and Chaca ran into the room. Chicha turned to the two quickly. "Listen kids, I want you to occupy Raina, that girl over there, while I talk to....Kuzco...but, remember one thing, don't call him Kuzco. He's kinda in disguise." She whispered. "Call him Kuno. Got it?"  
  
Tipo nodded and Chaca giggled. "You mean, the emperor's got a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, the emperor doesn't have a girlfriend....Kuno does..." She winked. "Now, I'll be right back.." She grabbed my hand and took me into the kitchen. Finally, she burst out laughing.  
  
I glared at her and put my hands on my hips. "What...?"  
  
"Kuno? That was the best name you could come up with? And now, you've got a girlfriend.."  
  
"Grr....she's NOT my girlfriend..."  
  
"Kuzco.."  
  
"Kuno..."  
  
She glared at me. "Kuuuuuzco...why don't you just TELL her you're the emperor?"  
  
"I can't, Chicha! I mean, I was a llama when she met me..."  
  
"You were a llama? Again.."  
  
I sighed. "Listen, don't ask, it's a long story.....so, anyway. I was a llama, and it was one of those 24 hour spells so I turned back into a human, and I.....I just couldn't tell her I was the emperor...."  
  
"Because you love her, right?"  
  
"Yes.....I MEAN NO!!!!" I screamed when I realized what I said.  
  
"Keep it down Kuzco....Raina will here..." She giggled. "It's ok Kuzco....now listen. If you really like her, you should tell her how you feel....and tell her about yourself...which means telling her the truth. Your name is not Kuno.....it's Kuzco...and you are the emperor."  
  
I shook my head. "I can't....you don't understand....this...it's alot of pressure..."  
  
"Can't you try? At least?" She looked at me with sort of sympethetic eyes.  
  
I nodded. "I guess I can give it a shot....."  
  
She smiled. "Good.....now go out there...and tell her the whole truth!!!" She nodded.  
  
"Right.." I said, not feeling amused, and walked out the kitchen door into the living room to see Raina playing with the children.  
  
"....and I always have these dreams where something happens, and then it comes true!!!" Tipo was saying.  
  
"Oh really?" Raina laughed.  
  
"And I'm always going through a growth spur! Dad says I'm almost as big as him!"  
  
"Well, you look like your growing on up there..See? Your almost getting as big as me.."  
  
"Really? Cool!!!"   
  
She looked up to see me in the room and gave me a smile. She seemed to be great with children. She stood up and walked over to me. "So..Kuno....what were you and Mrs. Chicha talking about?"  
  
"Well....just...uh...discussing the news..." Just then, the door flew up and there was Pacha.  
  
"Oh, there ya are Kuzco!!!" He said, with a smile.  
  
Now he had done it............ 


	10. The Truth Is Broken

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 10: The Truth Is Broken  
  
Raina looked back and forth between me and Pacha. "Kuzco? But I thought your name was Kuno...."  
  
I gave Pacha one of the most evil glares I had given anyone. After a while, he finally caught on.  
  
"Oh? Did I say, Kuzco? Oh, silly me. I mean, visiting that emperor..woo! It can take your mind off things. I didn't mean to call ya Kuzco, buddy...I mean, you're not the emperor...ha ha..haaa..." He looked at me as if to ask, "Did I do that right?"  
  
Pretty good save..I thought, as I nodded to him.  
  
"Oh.." Raina giggled. "Of course....so.....Mr. Pacha...it's good to see you again....remember me? I'm Raina..."  
  
"Oh.." He nodded. "Good to see you again, Raina dear."  
  
"So how was the emperor today? Was he moody? Happy? Excited? Glad to see you?"  
  
"Oh, actually yeah, he was pretty excited. His nineteenth birthday is coming up ya know.." He kinda looked to me when he said that.  
  
I heard Chaca and Tipo laughing, probably at the whole situation. Then, Chicha came in the room. "Welcome home dear.." She said, giving Pacha a kiss. "So, how was....the emperor...." She said, sounding sarcastic and possibly assuming I hadn't told Raina who I really was.  
  
"Oh...um....he was fine....Um...well, Kudo..." Not again..  
  
I slapped my forehead just as I heard Raina. "Kudo?"  
  
I mouthed to him Kuno! Kuno!!!  
  
"Oh, did I say Kudo? Stupid me, my mind's in a trance or something. Of course, Kuno....well, come here Kuno, I need to talk to you." He said, pushing me into the kitchen. When we got inside, he burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, not you too?" I glared at him and crossed my arms.  
  
"Kuzco...why are you keeping your identity from that girl?" He asked me.  
  
"Must I keep on repeating this? Pacha, I just can't tell her who I am.." I sat down in a chair. "I mean, she'd freak out to much, maybe even hate me. I mean, she wants to go to The Kingdom and meet the emperor more than anything else in the whole wide world; I mean, she admires me! She thinks I'm a great god.....but I'm not..."  
  
Pacha cocked his head at me. "Kuzco...this isn't like you.....what happened to your old arrogant self?"  
  
"You took it out of me and replaced it with a concious, that's what happened!" I snapped at him. I then sighed. "I'm sorry, Pacha. It's just....I've never felt this way about someone before.."  
  
"I know how you feel.." He smiled, and sat in a chair next to me.  
  
I looked up at him. "Well, you're married.....so....how do I take control of this whole...love thing...I mean, what did you and Chicha do?"  
  
"Well, we went on dates and such....and we never shared secrets...." He winked at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh please...not you too. Chicha already said I should tell her who I really am and now you're going and saying the same thing, but I CAN'T! She..she would hate me!!!"  
  
Pacha shook his head. "I don't think she would....I think she would just like you even more..."  
  
What we didn't know, was that Raina, had walked past the kitchen door, carrying a vase and other things since she was helping out Chicha and she stopped to listen in on our conversation at that moment.  
  
I sighed, unaware of her being right outside the door. "No she wouldn't, Pach...she'd hate me..."  
  
"But, you said yourself she admires the emperor....and has always dreamed of seeing of seeing the empire..."  
  
What could they be talking about? Raina thought as she continued to listen.  
  
"But.....it doesn't work out that way, Pacha...if she knew I was the emperor..."  
  
Raina let out a gasp and dropped the vase she had been holding, which I heard and went out the door to see what it was. I stared at her blankly, and she stared at me blankly. Suddenly, I realized she had been listening.... 


	11. Kuno to Kuzco

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 11: Kuno to Kuzco  
  
Raina stared at me with a continuious expression of shock and blankness. She slowly shook her head. "You....you....you can't be..." She said, slowly backing up.  
  
Geez! I knew this would happen. "Raina...listen...I know..you.....probably don't want to talk to me ever again, but--"  
  
"Kuno.....is it true?" She asked, her expression never changing. "Are you...the emperor?"  
  
I gulped. I was afraid this would happen. I slowly nodded. "Yes...I am..Emperor Kuzco....not Kuno...."  
  
"Oh....my....God..." She said, as she fainted. I kneeled down to try to get her back to conciousness as Chaca and Tipo ran over, and so did Pacha.  
  
Chicha came into the room. "I heard a noise...what --" She saw the fainted Raina. "Oh my...what happened?"  
  
I sighed. "She overheard me and Pacha discussing something and heard that...well, I was the emperor.."  
  
"Uh oh...hoo boy..."  
  
"Raina..." I shook her. "Raina! Please wake up.."  
  
She woke up, but very slowly and continued to just stare at me like I was a ghost! "You're...the emperor.." She said, over and over.  
  
"Yes! I'm the emperor! Now you know! See, heh heh, that wasn't so bad..."  
  
"You mean you.....lied to me...."  
  
"Yes...I mean, no! I was just trying to...well, I....ya see.." I didn't know how to explain it to her.  
  
"Kuno...I mean, Emperor Kuzco..." She sat up. "You...your highness...I..." It looked like she couldn't find the words either. "I...." She then stood up. "Please, excuse me...you....you...your highness.." She said, bowed to me, and then ran out the door!  
  
I turned to Pacha with my mouth hanging open, then I glared at him. "You and your stupid conversation!" I yelled.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything, you're the one who said it.."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you're also the one who said that I should tell her I was the emperor, and what did you say? Oh, nothing will happen...she'll just admire you mooore.." I said, mocking him. "Now look! Just like I said! She HATES me!" I turned around and folded my arms.   
  
"Kuzco...." Pacha sighed. "Raina doesn't hate you...I'm sure she just needs time to think this over....Trust me.." He said, patting me on the shoulder. "Everything will be ok..."  
  
For once, I didn't turn around and say "No touchy." I didn't really feel like it. Instead, I wanted to cry....and I had never ever cried before....except for the time my parents died, and then the time when I was a llama, and I thought no one cared for me. Pacha was really my only friend. And I had never realized it until then. Now, I had Raina, or I thought I had her, but now she knew I was the emperor, and the way I looked at it, she hated me...  
  
Raina was standing outside, still shocked that this happened to her. I mean, the girl had always wanted to see the emperor, and now she had just found out he was under her nose all this time, and well, I understand how she felt.   
  
I can't believe I was so dumb....I mean.....I actually thought that I might LOVE him! He's the emperor! I'm a peasent! There is no way in the world that I would be worthy enough of his love......She thought, feeling incredably stupid at the moment. She leaned against the rail of the bridge she was standing on, looking down at the water. She had wandered far from Pacha's ranch, and perhaps farther than she thought. She pounded the railing. "Ooh! I hate him! No, I don't hate him, I hate myself..no..I...GRR!" She pounded the railing again. "I don't know anything anymore.....I'm so confused...."  
  
"Well, maybe WE could help you.."   
  
Raina's head shot up and she looked over at where the voice was coming from. She saw a cat, a girl, and a big burly guy (Yzma, Zelma, and Kronk.) "Who...who are you?" She asked.  
  
Zelma snickered. "That doesn't really matter right now, dear girl. What matters is the location of Kuzco!" She snarled.  
  
"Kuzco? Why do you want to see Kuzco?"  
  
"Because..." She rolled her eyes, apparently not liking Raina one bit. "He's mine! Ok? I'm suppose to be getting married to him soon, and he needs to come back to the palace, pronto!"  
  
"Married?" She said, looking around. "Oh....I didn't know he already had a fiancee..." She bowed her head.  
  
"Already? What, YOU wanted him, peasent girl?" Zelma snarled.  
  
"N..no! I mean..." Raina started to back away alittle. "Um....Kuzco....is not here right now..."  
  
"Then where is he?" Zelma growled.  
  
"I...I don't know...."  
  
"Listen girly..." Zelma growled again, edging closer to Raina, to wear their noses were almost touching, and Raina had her back against the railing of the bridge. "If you don't tell me where he is...I'll..."  
  
"Hey, be easy on her, Zelma.." Kronk pointed out.  
  
"Be EASY on her?" Zelma started edging towards Kronk this time. "Who's side are you on, anyway, if you..."  
  
While Zelma was talking to Kronk, Raina took this oppurtunity to run off. Yzma seemed to be the only one that noticed while Kronk and Zelma were arguing, and for the first time there, she yelled at them. "You idiots! She's getting away!!!!"  
  
Raina rushed back to Pacha's house, obviously to warn me about these creeps looking for me!  
  
Unfortunally, I was still moaning about this whole thing when Raina burst through the doors. "KUNO! I uh, I mean, your highness..." She bowed to me. Oh yeah, that made me feel pleasent. No really, it didn't. It just made me feel guilty. "There's these two people and a cat looking for you!"  
  
"Was one of them scary beyond all reason?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "Oh yeah..I think her name was Zelma, and there was this big burly guy and a little white cat!"  
  
"Oh great..." I moaned. "They FOLLOWED me here!"  
  
Pacha stared at me. "Who's Zelma?"  
  
Raina looked at me also, curious to know who this woman was.   
  
I sighed. "She was chosen to be my wife in case I didn't choose one of those virgin...sun thingamabobs...The worst part about all this? She's Yzma's daughter."  
  
Everyone gasped with disgust except for Raina, who had no clue who Yzma was.  
  
I sighed again. "I know, it's icky. Geez! I really hate this..." I sat down.   
  
Raina looked at me sympethetically, and Pacha sighed. "It'll be ok, Kuzco...we'll get you out of here before Yzma, Zelma, and that other guy come. Ok?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Chicha smiled, as if she had something on her mind. "You know what guys?" She asked. "I think I have a good plan." 


	12. Chicha's Plan

The Emperor's New Groove:  
Falling in Love Isn't For an Emperor  
Chapter 12: Chicha's Plan  
  
  
I stared at Chicha. "So what's your great plan?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I was thinking it could be like last time. Me and Pacha will stall them long enough for you and Raina to make a run back to the palace."  
  
Raina blinked. "But..um....why am I going to the palace?"  
  
"Well, haven't you always been dying to see the palace? This will be a good opurtunity!" Chicha exclaimed.  
  
"But...I..."  
  
"Hey, you'll love it there! Plus, I don't think it'll be a good idea for me to go back alone." I smiled at Raina. She looked up at me kinda shocked like, and blinked a few times, before slightly, keyword: SLIGHTLY smiling. I figured she was still mad at me alittle. Either that, or still alittle bit in shock.  
  
"Alright, you two better go. You can go out the backdoor easily and make a run from there. We'll visit you ok?"  
  
"Alrighty, thanks Chicha..." I said, hugging her, and then Pacha hugging me, nearly breaking my neck. Chicha gave Raina a small hug and we ran off through the backdoor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zelma had Yzma in her lap as she sat in the dining room with Pacha and Chicha. Kronk was in the back, playing with the kids and jump roping and stuff like that. Typical for that big dumb idiot of a man. You had to admit, you was stupid. But he was a supirior chef when it came to Spinach Puffs.  
  
"So....how are you related to us again?" Chicha asked Zelma.  
  
"Well, I'm Pacha's third cousin's brother's wife's step-neice's great-aunt's daughter! Heh, um twice removed." She grinned.  
  
Chicha smiled, wondering if me and Raina had gotten far. "I see..." She nodded, exchanging tricky glances with Pacha.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I hope it's not far to the palace..." Raina said, as we ran down the hill.  
  
"Don't worry, it shouldn't be more than a day's walk."  
  
"Or run..." She said, as we came to the jungle.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not going back in there. Too many bad experiences."  
  
Raina sighed. "We'll have to go around then. I mean, come on, you're the emperor, you're so suppose to figure that out." She walked off, and then came back. "Oops, I forgot to add, your highness.." She said bowing.  
  
"Now stop that!" I yelled. "It's making me feel bad...."  
  
She looked up and sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry....come on...we better get going before those people follow us."  
  
"Right..." I said, and we started running off again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zelma laughed nervously. "So....we're looking for a..heh heh....uh....for the Emperor.."  
  
"For the Emperor?" Chicha raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, is he...missing?" She winked at Pacha.  
  
"Actually yes. Ahem...you see I'm suppose to be getting married to him and.." She heard Pacha cough loudly, but chose to ignore that. "...and...me and my right hand man really hope he comes home safely. Isn't that right Kronk? Kronk?"  
  
"Sixty nine monkies jumping on the bed!" Chaca sang as she, Kronk, and Tipo were jump roping.  
  
"One fell off and bumped his head." Yzma and Zelma heard Kronk. They both rolled their eyes. Not this again....  
  
"Well....as you can see, the Emperor is not here. He's never came to our home and probably never will..." Chicha grinned.  
  
Zelma raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh...so...uh....well, I'll just...go look somewhere else then..Kronk...KRONK!"  
  
"What?" He asked, while still jumping.  
  
"We're going! NOW!" Zelma got out of her chair.  
  
"But...I still have sixty eight more monkies to go..."  
  
Zelma growled and grabbed Kronk, causing the little game of jumprope to end. Holding on to Yzma, and pulling Kronk's arm, she marched right out the door. Chicha and Pacha watched them leave. "Bye! Good luck in finding the emperor..." She said as she watched them run off. "Not..." She said under her breath, and she and Pacha walked back inside the house, laughing at those three goons. 


End file.
